


Dealing with pressure.

by flickawhip



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At only fifteen years old, Yulia Lipnitskaya has a hard time dealing with the high expectations placed on the Russian figure skaters. The rest of the Russian team steps in with cuddles and congratulations after she knocks out her short program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing with pressure.

At 15 years old, the pressure placed on you as a Russian skater in the Sochi games was enough to cause you to fall apart. She had stumbled once in the practice session, then she had fallen heavily in the short program rehearsals the day before. Now when she went back out onto the ice she had done all she could to skate it cleanly, barely able to hide her smile as she completely aced her program. She had returned to the changing rooms with an easy smile, moving to step into her warmer clothes. She had just changed her shoes when the rest of the team came bounding in, pulling her closer and hugging her, murmuring congratulations to her.


End file.
